ATF: Not in the Job Description
by retirw
Summary: Vin and Ez go undercover. I get'em both nekid


_Like usual if it's in italics it's a thought not said out loud._

The boys aren't mine. No money but I'm having fun.

All in a Day's Work

They arrived at the exclusive country club in the black Jag. Edward P. Stoner and his body guard one Virgil Trehearn. "Fancy" Vin muttered. "Mr. Wilfong, wishes to meet with us to consider business" Ezra drawled. "Best git it done then" Vin sighed.

"The sooner this deal is over the better" Ezra agreed. "Watch yer step. This don' feel right" Vin growled. "One of your hunches Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked in concern. It didn't pay to ignore Vin's hunches. Vin nodded stiffly.

"Mr. Wilfong is waiting for you on the beach" an officious woman directed. Ezra turned to the doors headed towards the beach. "Gentleman!" she called. "Yes?" Ezra inquired. "Lockers are in there" she directed. "They won't be necessary" Ezra frowned.

Vin had a stricken look on his face as he looked at the entering women. "Ah hell" Vin choked. "I'm afraid your overdressed Gentlemen" the receptionist declared with a small grin and a twinkle in her eye. "I assume the facilities are sans apparel?" Ezra asked. "Of corse Mr. Stoner" she answered.

"Hell, them women was bareassed" Vin muttered. "The term is nude" Ezra replied. The two men entered the locker area. "I ain't goin' out there nekid" Vin declared. "Mr. Trahern if you have forgotten we have a job to do" Ezra reminded as he began stripping.

Vin was pale and sweating. "Does anythin' bother ya?" he finally demanded. "Vin I spent several years in Europe. Nudity isn't a problem" Ezra soothed. "I can't go out there nekid" Vin moaned. "Get your clothes off" Ezra ordered.

Vin glared and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Oh my, now there's what I call men" a feminine voice purred. Vin gulped and closed his eyes his fingers freezing at the interruption. Ezra glanced over his shoulder and stiffened.

"Thank you ladies for the compliment" Ezra acknowledged. "Sugar don't be shy now" Ezra gently brushed a hand over Vin's shoulder down to his hip. "Oh their gay" came the disappointed muttering.

"What in hell does ya think yer doin'" Vin growled. "Mr. Trahern, forgive me but I would be your preference in this situation. The smallest of the herd would have crushed you to death" Ezra shuddered.

"Some folks should never take their clothes off" Vin whispered as a pair of octogenarians passed. "I must concur on the other hand it would be criminal to cover some forms" Ezra breathed softly as a very lovely blond passed.

Ezra waited patiently as Vin shed his clothing. Ezra's dimples appeared when Vin slid the shoulder holsters back into place. "I am yer bodyguard" he hissed. "Well no one can say your nekid, Mr. Trahern" he snickered.

"Ya got tha wire?" Vin ignored the con man. "Where pray tell would I hide such an item" Ezra snorted. "Ya ain't circumcised now are ya?" Vin smirked as Ezra completely lost his poker face for a change. Ezra frowned and returned to the lockers. Then he headed for the bathroom. _Rekin we might want ta leave this part outta the reports._

Ezra walked to buffet area with Vin shadowing him. Conversations ceased as the men approached. Vin could easily hear the whispers.

"Have we been invaded?" "Look at the scars" "Weapons? here" "That poor child" "Agnes we've simply got to feed that boy up someone hasn't been taking care of him at all." Ezra smirked as the group of matronly ladies zeroed in on Vin.

"Ah hell" Vin whispered the blush spread over his skin. _Vin definitely proves that a blush can cover most of the human body. _

Wilfong rose and extended his hand to Ezra ignoring Vin. Vin moved to a guard position off to the side his back in a corner provided by the stone walls. He stood rigidly as he studied his surroundings.

"Sir, Mrs. Smith sent a drink over for you." a waiter offered his tray. "Would ya thank her fer me. It were mighty kind of her but I'se on duty right now". Vin growled softly. Vin shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

He tensed as Wilfong waved another man over. Shortly he left. Vin kept the area under surveillance. Before long he was almost forgotten in his shadowed corner. After thirty min. Vin waved the waiter over.

"Would ya have some sun screen delivered ta Mr. Wilfong's table" Vin ordered. Ezra nodded to Vin when the sun screen appeared.

"Your bodyguard seems to take his job seriously" Wilfong studied Vin with narrowed eyes. "Yes, he does." Ezra responded with a slight smile. "Muscle is so easily acquired though" Wilfong dismissed the sharpshooter. _We must not let Wilfong sell Vin short. He could try to eliminate the cheap help. _Ezra continued to play the game with the gunrunner.

"Now about Murdoch Stewart. What do you know about him?" Wilfong asked about one of the suppliers. Ezra gave a run down on the man. "Not much" Wilfong seemed uncomfortable. "Just a moment" Ezra said calmly and waved Vin over. "Mr. Trahern I require some information" Ezra commented. Vin waited patiently never pausing in his surveillance.

"Read me the book on Murdoch Stewart" Ezra requested. "Stewart, Murdoch A. born May 3, 1959. Oldest of five sons. Was a runner fer Sabre at fifteen. First known kill was a year later. Personally executed three of his brothers. He ain't good at keepin' his word. 'Members tha past ta suit hisself.

Left handed carries a shoulder holster with a Sig. A Colt .38 in a ankle holster on tha left side and a derringer behind his belt buckle. He prefers ta use tha switchblade he keeps up his left sleeve. Tha fingers on his left hand twitch and he'll rub his thumb agin his index finger 'fore he draws.

Keeps him a tape recorder in his right coat pocket. Got no proof but I figure he fingered Olson a while back." Vin stopped. "Thank you Mr. Trahern" Ezra said.

Vin took up his position in the corner and kept watch. "Mr. Trahern is not just a shooter." Wilfong noted. "Mr. Trahern is a specialist" Ezra responded. "He's good?" Wilfong asked. Ezra made no response beyond raising an eyebrow.

"He's loyal?" Wilfong asked softly. "Some what to me. Most definitely towards my employer" Ezra warned. "The scars?" Wilfong asked. "A competitor most foolishly tried to extract information. Mr. Trahern is a remarkably stubborn individual. Mr. LaBorne responded in a most extreme fashion, effective but very extreme" Ezra shuddered.

"I unfortunately have an appointment. I expect you to enjoy my hospitality until 6." Wilfong excused himself. "Until our next meeting then" Ezra replied. Wifong left the table. Ezra waved Vin over.

"He gone?" Vin asked. "Yes, although our presence is required until 6" Ezra replied. "What was tha book business?" Vin asked. "I believe Mr. Wilfong was considering removing a nonentity. I was making certain that he did not mistake you for such a creature" Ezra admitted.

"Gettin' a might pink" Vin remarked looking at Ez. "So I am Mr. Trahern thank you for providing the sun screen. I couldn't help but note that it seems to be unnecessary in your case." Ezra responded as he picked up the bottle. "No tan lines Mr. Trahern?" Ezra teased. "Prefer not takin' mah clothes off fer just anybody" Vin retorted.

"Shall we dine?" Ezra rose and head for the buffet. "Holt still ya didn't get ever where" Vin growled. Ezra stood still while Vin quickly coated the hard to reach places for him. "I feel like a prize horse" Ezra gritted. "Know a couple places ta make some money offen ya if we's ta put ya ta stud" Vin responded.

"What?" Ezra blinked in shock at the mischievous tracker. "Yup, 'specially if them perty green eyes and dimples was ta breed true" Vin chuckled. Feeling our oats aren't we Mr. Tanner.

Vin followed Ezra loading up a plate as he went. The two men found a table in heavy shade and began to eat. "Mr. Trahern are you feeling well?" Ezra asked in concern. Vin had started to take a bite then pushed the plate away.

"Wish these tables weren't glass topped is all." Vin growled. "Why would the table top effect your appetite?" Ezra asked in puzzled tone. "Hard 'nough sittin' here in front a folks nekid. Mighty hard ta eat with another man's danglies in front of me" Vin blushed.

Ezra blinked and looked down. "I must concur this isn't conducive to good cuisine" Ezra sighed pushing his own plate to the side.

"Did you happen to notice a clock while you studied the grounds?" Ezra asked uncomfortably. "Didn't see no clocks. It's 5:50 iffen ya want ta know tha time" Vin offered. "Mr. Trahern where does one hide ones watch when in such lack of accouterment. "Got tha damn fool thing in mah head. Always know tha time" Vin growled. "You keep accurate time without a watch" Ezra stated. "Yep" Vin admitted.

Ezra sat back with a busy look on his face. Now whatcha planing and how does it concern me? Vin frowned at the conman.


End file.
